For Better or For Worse
by sarameyester
Summary: This is about Ross and Rachel. Ross is in the hospital and may slip into a coma...please r and r
1. What Happened?

First of all, I just want to comment on how AWESOME I think it is that people are still writing Ross and Rachel fics. Here's a story I had posted awhile ago and thought that I'd go through it and update/edit it…so enjoy and feel free to leave a review! J Thanks!

WARNING!!!! I'm just going to warn you that this fic IS a bit dramatic and when I say 'a bit' I mean 'a lot'. I'm NOT a angry or depressed person, I just write dramas better, probably because I watch soap operas.

This is about Ross and Rachel, of course! They're married with 4 boys and 1 girl on the way. They both wanted a big family. Anyway that's all you need to know right now. You'll find out more later with their kid's names and ages etc….

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them except their kids.

Scene: Hospital waiting room, Rachel's there pacing the floor, when the gang come rushing in.

"Rachel! Honey what happened?" Monica asks, worried to hear the answer. Rachel pretty much runs crying into her arms. She doesn't say anything.

"Ohh honey, shh, can you tell us what happened?" Monica says comforting her.

"We came as soon as we heard." Phoebe said in a concerned voice, stroking her arm.

"Here" Chandler said as he reached for a couple of Kleenexes.

She takes it and sniffs, "Thanks"

Joey wants to ask if Ross died but isn't sure how to put it. "Rach? Is Ross… he's still… he didn't… did he..."

Rachel helps him, "He's still alive if that's what you mean. God, he might as well be dead though." She says while drying her tears.

"Sweetie, don't say that." Monica says, trying to think positive. She looks at the rest of the gang, "guys, can you give us a minute, please? Why don't you go see him?"

They nod as they walk out. Rachel goes over to the window and looks out. She's sad during this whole time. Monica goes over to her expecting her to say something about what happened. Rachel is the one to speak up, "You should see him Monica"

"Sweetie, are you ready to tell me what happened?" Monica asks, very curious to know what happened to her brother. Rachel sits down in a chair and Monica sits in the chair next to her.

Rachel answers knowing that she'd have to talk about this sooner or later, "I don't really know what happened except he was on his way home from work when it happened." She says as she looks down.

"When what happened?" Rachel doesn't say anything. "Look, honey if you're not ready to talk about this it's okay, I understand."

"He was in a bad car accident." Rachel's mad that they're not telling her anything else.

"That's all they're telling me. I'm not sure how it happened. I don't know who's fault it was, nothing. All I know is that this would've never even happened if I hadn't asked him to pick up something for me at the grocery store on his way home."

"Don't. Rachel, you can't blame yourself. Things happen, okay? It was an accident." Rachel doesn't say anything to that. "How is he? What's his condition?"

"He's unconscious. Monica I'll be honest with you, he looks horrible." They don't say anything for a while. Rachel continues, "But as bad as he looks, in a weird way he looks so peaceful."

Reassuring her, "He'll be okay, I promise."

"You haven't even seen him yet. Doctors say that he could wake up, or he might slip into a coma. Monica I can't lose him."

Monica thinks for a bit, "Maybe you should be in there with him."

"I needed to get out of there for a little while. I couldn't look at him anymore." She says as she starts crying again.

"Shh… come here" she says as she takes her into a hug.

Meanwhile Phoebe Joey and Chandler are in Ross' room standing around his bed. they're trying to sink all this in. Picture them sad.

"What do you guys think happened." Phoebe asks wondering what they thought.

Joey answers in confidence that he knows, "Probably a big fight... yeah, a fight for Rachel as usual."

Chandler answers Phoebe's question after he rolls his eyes about Joey's last comment. "I don't know but it doesn't look good." There's a slight pause. and then Chandler says to Ross. "Ross- Buddy? I don't know if you can hear us but… you have to be strong okay? We can't lose you. If not for us- definitely come back for Rachel, I've never seen her so devastated."

"Chandler? Maybe we should try to think of happy thoughts huh?" Phoebe says trying to think positively.

"I'm sorry it's just…" Chandler starts to get teary eyed. "He can't leave us" Phoebe hugs him.

"Damn it Ross." Joey says quietly. Silence fills the room again.

Phoebe breaks the hug with Chandler, "You know what? Maybe we should go get Rachel." Phoebe is just as sad, but she's trying to think positive, "He'll be okay, you'll see." They leave and go back to the waiting room.

When Monica sees them, she stands up, "How is he guys?"

Chandler, shocked that this is all happening, says, "He doesn't look like Ross. In a weird way he just looks so peaceful."

Rachel, realizing again that Monica hasn't see him yet, asks, "Monica? Do you want to go see him?"

Monica's sad but she's not letting Rachel see incase that would upset her more. "You know what? I'm okay right now. Why don't you go by his side. He needs you."

"Are you sure?" Kinda surprised she didn't want to see him.

"Yeah" Hugs her again. Rachel leaves.

Joey asks Monica, concerned, "Mon? Are you okay?"

"Ohh I've been better. He'll be okay right guys?"

Phoebe says, "He'll be fine," looks at Chandler. "he has to be."

Rachel walks into Ross's room. She pulls up a chair next to his bed, doesn't say anything just takes his hand and breaks down crying. "Damn it Ross, please don't leave me." At that point, Ross grasps her hand back. She looks at him and gets excited. "Ross? Oh my gosh you're okay! How do you feel?"

Ross is in a lot of pain, so it hurts for him to talk and it takes a while to say anything. "Rachel…"

Rachel is so happy that he's awake and that he said her name. "Yeah?"

Ross continues, "I want you to know that I love you very much and tell the kids even though they might not be able to see me I'm in their hearts."

Rachel's smile drops. "No Ross - don't. You are not saying your goodbyes - you don't have to - you're not going anywhere."

"Rachel, look at me, I can barely move a muscle."

Rachel responds in a positive manner, not wanting to accept that he just might not make it, "But, but you said barely move a muscle, so you can move a little right?" He doesn't say anything. Rachel gets serious now, "Look Ross… you're going to be fine- you have to be."

"If something does happen to me Rachel you're going to regret…"

Rachel cuts him off, being a little stubborn, she says, "If you're asking me to say goodbye, I won't do it."

"Rachel, do you love me?"

Rachel can't believe he would even have to ask, "What? Of course I do, more than anything."

"Then do it for me- tell me how you feel."

Rachel says firmly, "You're not going to die Ross! That kind of stuff happens in movies and TV but not to me."

Ross tries to ignore her, "I love you so much, I've never loved anybody the way I love you…"

Rachel begins to cry again, "Shut-up Ross!"

Ross continues, "…I love how you care so much about your family and your job, you have such a good heart Rach."

Rachel says louder and more firmly "Shut-up!"

"Remember when you were pregnant with Caleb?" (AN: Their oldest son, he's 17) "Remember how scared you were? And I... "

"…yeah you assured me that everything was going to be fine, right?" Cuts him off by making a point, continues, "So let me do the same for you. Everything is going to be fine."

"Please tell me you love me."

Rachel can't believe he still wants her to say goodbye, ignores him, "I'm going to go get Dr. Hayward. (AN: Any "All My Children" Fans? I love Doctor Hayward. He's not evil in this though. Enjoy. Oh, and he's been their Doctor since Caleb was born. I know, he kind of does a little of everything fits into my story better. He knows them pretty well too.)

Ross can't believe how stubborn she's being, "Rachel..." She just walks out. He sighs.

Rachel finds Dr. Hayward, "Hey Doctor" she says in a upset voice.

"Hey is everything okay?"

"Ross is awake" Hayward doesn't know why she's so upset if he conscious, "That's wonderful, how is he?"

Rachel says in a sarcastic way, "Other than the fact that my husband thinks he's going to die and wants me to say 'good-bye' to him, he's never been better."

"That's awful, what did you say?"

"I told him I'm not going to say goodbye to him…"

"I'll go check on him." He's about to leave when Rachel continues

"…I won't say goodbye… I told him he's not going to die and the moment I even start telling him…" she stops and gets teary eyed.

"Rachel, why don't you go get some coffee and I'll meet you in the cafeteria okay?"

Rachel still continues on, "…that I love him and I'll never forget him is the moment I start thinking that he may just die." shaking her head, "but you know what? No. he's not going to die that kind of stuff happens in movies… not to me."

"Rachel? I want to hear more, I really do but I have to check on Ross, okay? Go to the cafeteria."

"Okay" She leaves

Hayward enters Ross' room. "Hey Ross- you decided to come back to us huh?"

"Were you just talking to Rachel?" He asks, worried about her.

"I'm just going to take some vital signs and see how you're doing."

"I'm fine. how's Rachel? She seemed pretty upset when she left."

Dr Hayward, checking his monitor and other stuff. Not looking at Ross when he says…, "How is she supposed to be?" He looks at his chart and marks something looks back up at the monitor thing. "Her husband thinks he's going to die." He looks at Ross now.

"I just want to know if I'll even be missed." Ross replies, unsure of what to say.

"Of course you will be missed Ross. Rachel loves you so much"

"Then why won't she just tell me?"

"Well your vital signs seem to be okay. But there still is a chance you could slip into a coma."

Ross goes on, "I mean if she loved me she'd…" He realizes what Hayward just said, "Wait, I could still slip into a coma? How? I'm awake, you said my vital signs are good."

"Are you tired?"

"Very, why?"

"Because when you take a nap, which I suggest you do, it could happen then."

Ross gets upset, "Do you _want_ me to die?"

Hayward laughs slightly, "of course not, you need your rest."

"Can you please talk to Rachel for me?"

"Yeah, in fact, I was just going to meet her in the cafeteria."

Ross thinks that its weird, "whoa whoa what? That's kind of inappropriate dontcha think?"

Hayward in defense, "You just asked me to talk to her."

"That's beside the point. You were already planning on talking to my wife.

"Ross you need some rest." He leaves

In the meantime Rachel is talking to the gang getting them up-to-date. "Doctor Hayward is talking to him right now just taking some vital signs. I'm actually going to meet him in the cafeteria."

Joey has the same reaction as Ross, "That's a little inappropriate"

"No it's not. We just need to discuss his condition. Anyway why don't you guys go home for the night."

Monica asks, "Are you sure you don't want anybody to stay here with you?"

Rachel insisting, "No it's fine. It's late, why don't you guys just go home. Actually, I was going to ask you if you could watch our kids tonight?"

Monica answers without having to think about it, "Of Course."

"You can all go if you want."

Chandler says, "Okay well why don't we go see him before we leave?"

Rachel firmly says, "No I won't let you do that."

The End. Please please please let me know what you think. Thanks! Second chapter will be up shortly. It's longer and better, this story has sort of a slow start. The best is only yet to come.


	2. Saying Goodbye Pt 1

Thanks for the wonderful reviews… J Those of you that HAVE read this before….I realize that it MAY seem weird that I'm posting this again…I just thought for those who haven't read it can read it now…also I did some editing…there might not be too much of a difference…there will probably be more of a difference with each chapter to come. I hope you guys are enjoying!

Continues right where we left off…

"Okay well lets go see him before we leave."

"No I won't let you do that." This surprises the gang…its like she's having this change of heart…it's definitely NOT in a good way. Just a minute ago she seemed pretty good…so when she said "no I won't let you do that" Chandler was taken aback by that. The truth is she wants Ross all to herself. She doesn't want to share him because the more people that are in the room with him the less time SHE gets to spend with him…she is definitely an emotional rollercoaster.

"What, why?" Chandler replies.

Rachel tries to make up some excuse, "Um… because he doesn't want any visitors right now. It's just too overwhelming for him. Sorry guys." Not really meaning it.

"Rachel! What are you talking about? How could he NOT want to see his friends and family?" Monica doesn't believe her one bit.

"You can come back tomorrow. I'm sorry but I need to respect his wishes." Rachel turns to head to meet Dr. Hayward.

Monica, getting upset, says, "Rachel, he's my brother! I haven't even seen him yet."

"Well I asked you earlier if you wanted to see him and you said 'no'."

"So what, it was a 'now or never'? You can't just keep him all to yourself."

"Is that what you think I'm doing? Because I'm pretty sure Ross would have to say otherwise."

"Rachel? Is there something you're not telling us?" Phoebe asks sensing that something might be wrong with Ross.

Rachel says while taking a deep breath, "Well…I wasn't going to say anything quite yet, but there is something wrong with Ross." Puts on a sad act, "It's just that... when I asked him if he'd like to see you guys... he didn't know who I was talking about. I didn't want to tell you guys because that could really hurt. I'm so sorry."

"My god Rachel, what the hell is your problem?" Monica asks, just about yelling now. Not understanding just what Rachel is feeling.

"Just face it Mon he doesn't remember you."

"You know? How is that he can't remember any of US? But he has perfect memory of YOU? Explain THAT one!" Crosses her arms thinking she has a point.

Rachel answers, agreeing with her, "I know…what are the chances right? I wish to God that this wasn't true, but it is. You guys can leave now...I have to go meet with Dr. Hayward." She looks at Chandler, Joey, and Phoebe and says nicely, "Bye guys I'm sure Ross will appreciate you being here." Looks at Monica, says in a mean way, "As for you, you can rot in hell." She walks out.

(AN: Yeah, yeah I know, its mean right? But they're both having a hard time with everything and Rachel's is having sooo many mixed emotions. So forgive me for their little 'fight'. And not to confuse you, but Ross does remember them. J )

Monica turns and look at the rest, "I can not believe her just now."

"I know that's weird Ross doesn't remember any of us." Joey says, obviously not realizing Rachel was lying.

Monica doesn't pay attention to what he said, "I'm going to go see him."

Chandler says, "Monica, Rachel doesn't want us to see him"

Monica, not believing he's on her side, says, "Are you freaking kidding me! Ross is my brother okay? I haven't even seen him yet. Come on." she's about to leave.

"But Rachel said Ross doesn't even want visitors, and why would he if he doesn't remember any of us?" Phoebe says.

Monica, trying to get through to her, "Phoebe? Rachel is lying, okay? She wants to keep Ross all to herself."

"Monica, come on…let's go home, we'll come back tomorrow, okay?"

Chandler, Phoebe and Monica keep talking and Joey sort of sneaks out, and it cuts to Rachel in the cafeteria sipping her coffee she's a total wreck but as soon as Hayward gets there she forces, surprisingly, a big smile on her face.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Hayward asks, with concern in his voice.

"Never better. What's up?" She answers in a cheery tone.

"Rachel, you were in the middle of a major meltdown a moment ago… you can tell me if something's bothering you."

"I told you I'm great" she smiles, "I'm better than great, you want to know why?" she asks, anxiously awaiting to tell him.

Hayward still doesn't believe that she's okay, but he's curious to hear what she has to say, "Why?"

Joey is off to the side and hears just about everything

"Have I ever told you that if I wasn't married I'd want to be with someone like you?" Continues before he can say anything, "I mean you're so cute and sexy and of course smart, you're a doctor." Says as a matter of fact.

Not _really_ taking what she said seriously, "You're scared, aren't you?"

"No-are you kidding me. If I lose Ross…I have you." She smiles

"Rachel…" He begins as if he's trying to get her to wake up and realize that she doesn't have to put on this act, and that she has every right to want to freak out…

But Rachel interrupts before he can continue. She cuts him off by taking his left hand and examining it, "nope… no ring, you're single." Starts to explain her profile and continues, "I like romantic walks in the park…I LOVE candlelight dinners. I'm very nice, I mean Ross loved me. He told me like 50 times before he died, so marry me… please? We'd make a great couple, plus, I've known you for like 17 years, right?"

At that point Joey is in shock and hurries back to the waiting room.

"Rachel, you must be devastated."

She doesn't say anything right away, Rachel comes back to reality and begins to get sad again and calms down. "You have no idea." She says, slowly. No one says anything right away. She realizes something else, "Oh my god... Did I just propose to you?"

"Yeah" He smiles a bit. He knows she didn't mean anything by it.

"Oh my gosh, I AM so sorry."

"It's okay."

"Look. Can we please not tell Ross?"

"Tell him what?" He smiles.

Rachel smiles a bit, "Thanks"

"Hey, you just had a meltdown. It's okay. You're allowed to go a little haywire." Hayward reassuring her again that it's normal for her to be all emotional.

"How is he?"

"We still have to do some tests. His vital signs aren't the best…but they're getting there…"

Rachel senses there's more bad news, "There's something else… what is it?"

He doesn't want to tell her, but knowing she has to know, he takes a deep breath, "Ross may still slip into a coma when he falls asleep…"

Rachel's shocked, "Really?"

"Yeah. He's actually resting right now." He gets ready, expecting her to freak out.

Rachel gets very upset, yelling, "WHAT? Why?"

"Rachel, calm down. Ross needs his rest. He's been through a lot."

"Do not tell me to calm down! He just woke up! He doesn't need to rest. Not until his 'vital signs' are excellent." She mocks him when she says 'vital signs'. She runs to his room. Hayward sighs as follows after her, Ross is sleeping.

"Rachel, wait." He tries to get her to not wake him.

"Ross wake up, Come on." He doesn't, she's getting scared that he might be in a coma. Looks at Hayward, shakes her head, "This is all your fault." Looks back at Ross, "Ross wake up!" He still doesn't. She throws her hands in the air, "That's just great!" Her voice increases with each word she says, "Tell me Hayward, have you ever been in A COMA!" walks closer to him.

Ross wakes up, quietly, "Rachel." She turns around to see him. He smiles a bit. "Hey I'm okay I'm awake, not in a coma, I was just very tired. Sorry."

Rachel's so happy that he's awake, "Ross!" Runs to his side "I'm so glad you're okay. You're never sleeping again."

Hayward says, awkwardly, "Okay so let's let Ross get some rest." (Picture this being like when Ross and Rachel get locked out of their apartment and Emma's in there.

Remember?)

"No, I'm serious he's never sleeping again, not if its at risk of putting him in a coma."

"Rachel, I'm very tired."

Rachel doesn't accept it, "How can you be tired Ross? You just woke up."

"Yeah but…" Ross doesn't really know what to say.

Rachel looks down and no one says anything right away. She then looks up at Hayward and sighs "Can you give us a minute, Please?"

"Sure take you're time, I'll be back."

"Thanks." He leaves. She looks at Ross, "How you feeling?"

"I don't know… I hurt."

"Where does it hurt?"

"Sweetie, I don't want to bore you with my pain. How are you? How are the kids?"

"You know I'm fine, we're fine. Now stop. I just hate seeing you like this. I wish I could take it all away."

"You being here helps a lot."

Rachel smiles, "Aw... you must be fine, you're still so sweet."

Ross thinks, "You know what else would help? If the rest of the gang were here. Where are they by the way?" He asks curious.

Rachel was hoping they wouldn't come up but had a feeling they would, rolls her eyes, "Ugh."

"Did something happen?"

Getting upset again, "It just shows how much they care, right? They left."

Ross, kinda bummed, "Oh, um they must of had to work?"

Rachel shakes her head, "Nope. Actually they said they were getting bored, and some game is on or something."

"Oh…must've been a big game. It's kind of mean. you know? I wish they were here. "

Rachel, agreeing, "I know, I tried to get them to stay, but they didn't want to."

Ross, upset now, "Well who needs them anyway? I have you." Smiles.

Rachel smiles, "Yeah, and the less they're here, the more I can do this..." She leans in and kisses him.

Ross smiles, "Hmmm…I'm so glad _you're _here." Pause, wanting to know more, "I still can't believe they would do something like this."

Rachel doesn't want to talk about them. "You know what honey, let's forget about them right now."

Ross still wondering, "So what was your response to all of that?"

Rachel's frustrated that he can't let it go, "Well I was so mad at them, that when I got them to finally stay, they said they'd say a quick goodbye, but I told them you didn't know who they were, and you'd just be too overwhelmed with people you didn't know. Monica was the worst one. I couldn't believe the way she was acting. I mean I really needed comfort and...are you mad that I told them that?"

Ross is still confused. Mainly because this really doesn't sound like them, "I just don't understand, they believed you? That I only remembered you?"

"Yeah, I guess. Are you mad?"

"Not really, I just haven't seen them yet and was just wondering..."

Rachel regrets, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of..."

"No, it's okay, they don't seem like they're worth getting mad over, right?" He says makes a hurting kinda of face, his head hurts.

"Oh honey if talking about those guys makes your head hurt, then let's stop okay?"

"How bout some more of those sweet kisses?" They smile and she kisses him.

Meantime in the waiting room

"...Joey I think you misunderstood." Phoebe says.

Joey's frustrated that nobody is believing this, "...I'm telling you, she asked Hayward to marry her, since Ross died."

Chandler, making sure he heard right, "Hold on, she's using past tense, as if he did die?"

Monica, upset, not realizing Chandler's last statement, "You know, I always thought she had a thing for him."

Joey doesn't get what Chandler is getting at, "Chandler, what's the big deal?"

Chandler begins to explain to them, well Monica and Joey. Phoebe understands, "You guys, Rachel is hurting, she's already saying that Ross died.

"I don't care, Ross deserves to know." Monica knows Joey is more on her side, says, "Come on Joey let's go tell him." They're about to leave.

"You're not going to tell him anything."

Phoebe speaks up, "Yeah, do you really think she meant it? Do you think she really wants to marry him?"

"Yeah you know, I'm sure she was probably having a major meltdown."

This sends Monica off the edge, "MELTDOWN?!"

Chandler tries to get through to her, "Yes Monica, a meltdown. Sure Rachel cried a bit, but other than that, she's been pretty together in all of this and I'm surprised she hasn't broke down sooner."

Monica's being stubborn, now trying to get him to understand, "Well I don't care how sad or upset you are, you don't ask your doctor to marry you! That'd be like, like me asking Hayward to be my brother. It's crazy."

Joey, not really wanting to say it, says, "You know? Dr. Hayward did say she probably was just having a meltdown, you know, because of how sad she really is."

Phoebe says to Monica, "See? We have nothing to worry about."

Monica still doesn't care, "Whatever, I'm going to tell him." She walks out and the rest look at each other, sigh, and follows her.

Ross' Room, him and Rachel are talking quietly, laughing. The gang walk in, Monica's in front of Joey, Chandler and Phoebe, because they don't really want to be there. They don't say anything.

Monica's disgusted at how Ross and Rachel are laughing, "Are you kidding me with this?"

Rachel didn't expect to see them, she looks at Ross, worried then back up at Monica, she's kind of in a daze. "Oh my god…"

"Rachel, are you surprised to see us?"

Ross says to Rachel, "Honey? Do you know these people?" Rachel's shocked that he's playing like he really doesn't remember them.

Monica, not realizing what he said, "I think you'd like to know what your wife has been up to."

Ross looks at Rachel, then back at the gang, "I'm sorry, do we know you or something?"

"It's Moni..." Just realizing, "Wait a minute?" Looks at Rachel, "So it's true? He really doesn't..."

"Why would I lie?"

"Rachel, who are these people?"

Rachel looks at Monica, "They..." stresses, "were our friends."

Monica's shocked, "We gotta... we gotta go..." She turns around and pushes the gang out.

Ross says, satisfied at the outcome, "Well that was fun, did you see their faces?"

Rachel feels very guilty at what just happened, "Yeah, um, listen I'll be right back, okay?"

"Hurry back"

"I will." She kisses him before leaving. She catches up to the gang waiting for the elevator.

Monica, doesn't see Rachel, shocked that Rachel was telling the truth, "Did you see him look at us? He really didn't remember."

"Hey guys"

Monica gets upset to see her, "What do you want? Did you come to tell me 'I told ya so' What?"

Rachel looks at her and hugs her. While they're hugging, truly meaning what she says, "I am so sorry. You're right."

Monica breaks the hug, "About what?"

Rachel takes a deep breath, "I really did want Ross all to myself. I just want to spend as much time as I can with him."

Monica sarcastically says, "So is that why you proposed to your doctor?

Rachel's surprised, "You know about that?"

"Joey overheard you."

Joey says to Monica, "What did I say about keeping it a secret?"

Monica looks at him, weirdly, "Um, nothing Joe."

Joey thinks about it, "Oh, Right."

Monica looks back at Rachel, "I mean, you're already talking as if Ross already died."

Chandler tries to get her to stop, "Monica, don't."

"No it's okay, really. I shouldn't of..." Looks at Monica, "Look I was having a..."

Monica cuts her off, mad, "If you say 'meltdown…I swear I'm gonna…"

"Monica! Have you realized just how hard this is for me?"

"Oh and this isn't hard for me one bit." Yells, "Hello! Ross is my brother, okay? I've known him a lot longer than you have."

Rachel attempts to get through to her another way, "Monica, Do you know what I've been doing the last hour and a half?"

Monica, in a snotty way, says, "Planning your wedding?"

Rachel can't believe she's being this difficult, "Will you stop with that?" Calms, takes a deep breath, "Look, the last hour and a half I've been playing in my head ways to tell our children that daddy's gone and is never coming back. And that even though that they can't see daddy, he's there in their hearts." Monica looks like she's finally getting it, and feels bad, "What do I tell Emma?" (AN: I don't own her) "She's not even born yet and she might not have a father her whole life." Starts getting teary eyed again, saying that last part. "I know this is hard for you and I'm sorry I just..." Starts to cry

Monica hugs her and they cry together, "Oh honey, it'll be okay. I'm so sorry"

They break the hug, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one..."

"You know what? Let's not do this, it's nobody's fault."

"You're right."

"Well we're going to go home and..."

"Wait…you guys should go see him first."

"No it's okay, you need to be with him right now. We'll come by tomorrow, all day okay?"

"Are you sure, because..."

"Yeah" She looks at the gang, "Is that okay guys?"

Chandler, Phoebe, Joey, "Yeah; sure; Etc."

Monica looks back at Rachel and smiles, "Go be with him."

"Thank you Monica"

"We'll see you tomorrow. Okay?"

Rachel hugs them one by one.

"Thanks so much guys. Oh and I'll tell Ross everything. About the proposal and such…"

"You don't have to Rachel."

Smiles, "I need to, he deserves to know. I'm sorry I told you he forgot who you were. I'm even more sorry I told _him_ that "

"It's fine Rachel, I honestly don't know what I would've done in your situation." They leave

Rachel goes back to Ross' room

Ross, glad to see her "Hey I thought maybe you went home. What took you so long?"

"I love you so much."

Ross looks at her weirdly, "Is everything alright?"

"What? Yeah everything's fine. I just had to talk to Monica. Ross, I was being selfish earlier and I need to apologize to you."

"For what?"

"Well for telling you that our friends didn't want to be here. I actually insisted that they could leave, because I wanted you all to myself."

Ross gets a little upset, "Why would you..."

Rachel feels bad, and breaks down, "I don't know! I don't know Ross…I mean I proposed to our doctor…" disgusted with herself. "And I…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm scared Ross…I'm so scared."

"No honey, it's okay. I'm sorry. If you were in this accident and that was me, I know I'd want you for myself. Who knows what crazy things I might've done."

"I'm sure you wouldn't of proposed to the doctor."

They smile slightly, "You're right, I don't think it would come to that, but…you didn't mean it, so it's all good."

"Thank-you Ross…for being so understanding in all of this."

They don't say anything, Rachel takes a deep breath because of what she's about to do. She pulls up a chair next to the bed and takes his hand.

Ross begins, "Rachel I..."

Rachel cuts him off, "Ross, Let me talk, please?" She stresses this next sentence, "If and only if something does happen to you," To herself, "I can't believe I'm doing this." To Ross, "Like if you..." Doesn't want to say it, "If you don't...if you...

Ross helps her, "Die?"

"Yeah, um, what I'm trying to say is..." Shakes her head. To herself, "I can't do this." To Ross, "I can't Ross, I can't say my goodbyes, it's just too damn hard."

Ross is surprise that she was going to say goodbye, "So you think I'm going to die?" She looks down "Look Rachel, you don't have to say goodbye, I just want to know that you love me."

Rachel tells Ross her feelings in the next chapter. Please review! I love every review that I get and everyone that I get them from J Chapter 3 will be up soon.

Okay it's kind of getting more dramatic…so I hope you guys are still liking it.


	3. Saying Goodbye Pt 2

This Chapter might be a little more intense…but its pretty good.

Begins where we left off…

Rachel and Ross are talking before Ross rests some more…there MAY be a chance he slips in a coma and Rachel WANTS to say 'good-bye' but is finding it extremely hard…

"But Ross, you know I love you right?"

"Yeah, I just…"

Rachel takes his hand, she stresses every word to really make him hear her, "Ross, listen to me okay? I have never loved anyone even close to how much I love you. We have 4 beautiful boys together, a girl on the way. I have never been more happy. I honestly can't love you anymore because I love you literally with my whole heart and even more so that my heart could burst." Smiles, "I get butterflies in my stomach every time you walk in the room. I've never had that before with anyone. I love you so much that you'd think I love no one else, which don't get me wrong, I love our family and friends, but you…you are my reason for living."

Ross is touched, "There, that was what I wanted for a goodbye. Everything you said Rachel means so much thank-you."

"Well I love you, and I'm sorry if you had to question if I did or not, but that was not a goodbye, because you're not going to die." No one says anything, "You should get some rest. I love you Ross, I truly do." She's about to leave.

"Rachel, wait."

"What?"

"There's one more thing… If I do slip in to a coma and never come out, I want you to know that I want you to be happy okay? If someone comes along and you think that you can't see him because of me, move on okay I really want nothing but happiness for you."

Rachel starts to tear up, and just ignores what he said basically because she still doesn't want to think that he could still slip into a coma or die. "You get some rest, we'll see you when you wake up." She leaves.

AN: Okay well I hope everyone's enjoying this so far. I'd like to point out that I am not a doctor, so some stuff might seem unreal because I'm not sure about a lot of medical conditions and so on, so I apologize for anything that might seem impossible. On another note, I know it might be hard to picture how Ross looks…I mean, I can't even picture it. He looks like he's in tons of pain. Anyway, I read that when a person slips into a coma, the person is put on life support, along with EEG probes that allow doctors to observe brain wave activity.

Back to the story, I just wanted to let everybody know incase you were curious. Well okay so a summary of what is happening. Ross, as you guys probably already knew was going to happen, slips into a coma. He's on life support and the whole works. Rachel, as you can imagine, would be devastated during this whole time right? Well she has her days, where she feels like there is no hope and pretty much cries uncontrollably the whole day. And other days where she is surprisingly in a very good mood, and a few days where she's filled with all kinds of emotions, also remember she is pregnant. I didn't want to write all of this in because I think that this story would get boring being dragged out…

I know I don't talk too much about her kids, but the grandparents take turns watching the younger ones. Caleb is the oldest one, he helps out a lot, you know with helping getting them ready for school and all. They'll have a part later in the story. Caleb and Lukas (Second oldest, he's 13) visit the hospital almost every day. The two younger one's visited maybe just two or three times, but never to see daddy. Since Rachel hasn't left the hospital once, the two youngest visited so Rachel could see them. She demanded that she would not leave incase Ross were to wake up. Her work gave her a leave of absence, as long as she needed) That's a kind of big summary, but that's all you need to know.)

It's been like a month since Ross has been in a coma

Rachel is in Ross' room, talking to him, just like she has been for the past month.

"Come on Ross, its been 27 days since you slipped into this coma, I think it'd be a great thing if you woke up now."

Doctor Hayward walks in with Ross' chart. He has to ask her probably the hardest question

"Rachel, um I need to talk to you about Ross' condition."

Rachel senses that it's bad news, "Okay..."

"It's been almost a month since…"

Rachel corrects him, "… 27 days."

"…27 days since Ross slipped into a coma, you have to think about if you want to take him off life support or not. It would be to see if he's strong enough to live without it. It's a very hard deci…"

Rachel doesn't have to think about it, and cuts him off; getting kind of upset that he would ask her that, "No I won't take him off life support, that'd be like asking me if I want my husband to die. He will be on that thing until he wakes up, do you understand?" Calms a bit and turns and looks at Ross, "I can feel it, he's going to wake up today."

Hayward feels bad for saying this, "Rachel, I'm sorry, but you've been saying that for the last 26 days"

"Well he will not be taken off life support until he wakes up, okay?"

"Well just think about it okay?"

Rachel firmly replies, "I do _not_ have to think about it, he's going to come back."

"I just want you to think about what's best for _him_…not you. Rachel, do you know what kind of post-traumatic symptoms he could live with? He could forget his memory. I'm not talking about just forgetting a few people, I'm talking about forgetting how to talk, how to eat. He could be paralyzed." Rachel never realized about symptoms he could suffer from. She gets very quiet. Dr. Hayward feels guilty about making her think about his outcome but she has to know, "Just think about it?"

Rachel is being stubborn and starts yelling, "I don't care, okay I don't care! I will not take him off life support for as long as _I_ live. Look, I have 4 almost 5 children, I can not do it without Ross being alive." Calms down, but still irritated, "Now will you leave me and my husband alone?"

Hayward, trying to be gentle but making a point, might seem kind of insensitive, says, "If Ross comes back, he could be so screwed up Rachel, that you wouldn't be taking care of 5 children, you'd be taking care of 6." Hayward leaves.

Rachel can't believe she just had that conversation with him, because she never wanted anything more in her life than for Ross to wake up. She's actually thinking what Doctor Hayward told her to do, '_think about_ him_, not you.' _She also couldn't get that last thing he said out of her mind. '_you wouldn't be taking care of 5 children, you'd be taking care of 6. _Those two things Hayward commented on, kept replaying over and over again in her head. ' _Maybe taking him off life support _was _the best solution' _she thought. But then she shook her head and snapped out of it, how could she even think about putting Ross' life at risk. She was already upset because she did say before that she wouldn't let Ross sleep if it was at risk of putting him in a coma. She just hates that she even has to think about taking her husband off life support or not. After thinking about both the pros and cons, she had her decision.

A half hour goes by. Dr. Hayward feels bad for what he said to Rachel and decides to go apologize to her. Walks in to Ross' room.

"Look Rachel, about earlier… I'm sorry... I can't imagine what you must …"

Rachel cuts him off, "I've made my decision."

Hayward is surprised that she thought about it he asks… "I know…and it was wrong of me to pressure you into.."

"No, when you left, I started to really think about what you said and after looking at the pros and cons of all this, I have decided that," She takes a deep breath. It hurts her so much to say this, "that we should pull the plug."

Hayward is surprised, "What? You're, you're sure about this?"

Rachel nods, "I kept on thinking about what you said… about what's best for _him_, and that I could be taking care of 6 children. I just know that this is the best decision for him. It kills me to talk about this but lets just get this over with."

Hayward isn't sure where to start because he was surprised at Rachel's, almost sudden, turn-around. "Well, we, we need to fill out some paper work before…"

"Right. Well lets make it fast before I change my mind, huh?" Surprisingly she is not bawling her eyes……yet, anyway, I think she's just too shocked at _herself _for making this decision, but she keeps telling herself '_it's all for the best, it's all for the best…' _. They walk out.

OKAY! Well I hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope it wasn't too dramatic for ya…please let me know what ya thought! Thanks!

Chapter 4 should be up soon!


End file.
